Heart Of Time
by DeMUnIAcX
Summary: Link is plummeted into insanity when everything and everyone DIES in front of his eyes..........................PLEASE R&R! Endings are up!
1. jOuRNAl 1

DeMuniAcX presents…  
  
"Heart of Time"  
  
~~Journal 1~~  
  
The dreams, the deaths, the beginning…  
  
*Link narrating*   
  
  
  
Before everything happened…I've been having these dreams…these nightmares…about running   
  
through a maze…it lead to a hallway, which never ended, and the laughter…that evil   
  
laughter…………these dreams have been haunting me with curiosity, and I just can't take it   
  
anymore………then one day…something happened..  
  
* Scene changes to a picture of all the Kokiri people dieing*  
  
My friends…all around me…they just died…  
  
*Scene changes to Link looking up to a shadow*  
  
Then…that's when the evil laughter came… that shadow.. It had this…eerie laughter that causes my   
  
spine to shake, my mind to twist… and my heart to snap…..  
  
*Scene switches to Link running into Lost Woods*  
  
I ran… out of there, I couldn't take all that at once… it was too much…I don't know how long I've been   
  
cowering in that forest…..but it was a long damn time……  
  
I remember that shadow coming up to me in the Lost Woods…I got scared as hell……  
  
The shadow told me one thing… and it's been haunting me since this very day….  
  
"All you know…love… everything…will burn in MY flames of hell"  
  
I cried….cause after what I saw… I knew he wasn't playing around with me…  
  
Let me ask you one thing…… if your friends and family were to die in front of your eyes…would you sit   
  
down and cry into insanity?? Or would you, if you could, go back in time…and try to   
  
Stop their deaths from happening… or better yet…kill the guy before he kills anyone, or do   
  
anything……Here's another question… what if you were probably the only one alive?  
  
This Is where my demented quest starts…………as I go through my journey, I will leave these journal   
  
entry's to you. I hope you keep them safe for they will be the only records left of me,Link.  
  
Wish me luck................. 


	2. JoURnaL 2

"Heart of Time"  
  
--JoUrNaL 2--  
  
After I left the Lost Woods, and into Kokiri Village....I looked down to see the...remains  
  
of my fellow friends....  
  
*Scene switches to Link looking down from the entrance of Lost Woods, at the remains of his   
  
friends*  
  
The smell of fire filled the forest......I looked at the houses, which were caught on fire..  
  
The walls of the houses were stained with Kokiri blood....and so was the grass....  
  
In my mind I thought to myself, Who could have done this?? And why?? Were they forced too??  
  
Or did it for pleasure?? To hear the people scream and beg for mercy... I could'nt think   
  
about it anymore....the thought of it sickened me....  
  
*Scene switches to Link walking towards to exit*  
  
I looked back.....to see my childhood friends, and home....destroyed...and covered in their  
  
own blood......  
  
*Scene switches to Link walking out of the woods and looks up to the spot where he first   
  
saw the owl*  
  
Ah yes.........the owl.....he was pretty helpful to me.... as I looked to the spot..I could  
  
once again see the owl.....dripping blood....  
  
*Scene switches to Link looking up at the spot, to see the owl impaled to the branch*  
  
It was........sickening...but at the same time...delightful.......that's when I heard the  
  
voice...  
  
" Link...you know you enjoy the scent of blood....you hunger for it"  
  
I looked around only to find nothing....was I getting paranoid??  
  
"You know you want more...more blood to be shed!!"  
  
That's when the IT appeared....It came out from behind the tree in a shadow form...  
  
"You LOVE this kind of view......the dripping of blood...the--"  
  
"STOP IT"   
  
I screamed.....I didn't know who the hell IT was..but IT was trying to get to me  
  
"Come on Link...have a taste...satisfy your hunger......  
  
"No...I won't"  
  
I shouted at IT , but all It did was chuckle......CHUCKLE!!!  
  
"And what do you mean by my hunger??"  
  
"Heheheheh...you'll find out"  
  
That Was the last response from the IT, IT turned and dissapeared....  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~  
  
After my enconter with IT.... snow fell from the sky....  
  
As the first flake of ice touch my skin...I shivered...I knew that I needed to seek shelter..  
  
The first thing I saw was Lon Lon Ranch...I thought..Hey, what the heck..maybe they lived..  
  
maybe they didnt........As I walked, the snow fell faster....I got numb all over my body...  
  
By the time I got there....I was probably..half frozen  
  
The door to the house was open.....WOW,big surprise..almost every door in Hyrule is left open..  
  
I pushed open the door, which made a creaking noise....did'nt like that....  
  
"Anyone here??"  
  
No answer....Maybe they were asleep?? No.....I made my way up the stairs...  
  
Before I opened the door, I looked down....remembering the stupid chicken thing I had to do  
  
back then.......  
  
I opened the door, and was flabbergasted....  
  
The room was smeared in blood........SMEARED!!!!  
  
And dead in the center in IT's hand....was Malon....being ripped apart with bare hands....  
  
"NO!! STOP!!!!"  
  
IT did'nt.....instead IT stood up....headed for the window and jumped out...  
  
All I did for a few minutes was....stand there....mouth open...eyes wide.......  
  
The smell of blood filled the room, only then to exit throught he window left open by IT..  
  
I dont know what happened next....everything just went black for me......  
  
You know....after what ive seen....I think I enjoyed it a little............. 


	3. JOUrnal 3

"Heart of Time"  
  
~JOuRnAL 3~  
  
Malon......dead....  
  
I woke up around nighttime, still dazed..........I forgot where the hell I was,and what   
  
happened...... when I saw Malon DEAD, my memory retuned.....I wish it hadent...  
  
I shivered, and looked to the open window.....ah, yes.......where IT jumped out....  
  
I had a short flahsback, as you call it, about what I saw before I hit the floor....  
  
Blood.....alot of blood.....  
  
The snow had slowed down...I just sat there and watched......  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
After awhile, I left the room and headed down the stairs....  
  
I shivered and looked at the crack under the door....cold was oozing out...  
  
As I kicked open the door, the cold wind smacked my face.............it hurt...  
  
I wanted to check the rest of the farm out..so I headed to the horse stall.......  
  
I pushed opened its big doors, only to find Malons father hanging from the ceiling...cuts   
  
and all.....and guess what else??? The weapon was still there.....IMPALED into his stomach..  
  
I walked around and noticed horse parts all over the place...they were MAULED, and Malons   
  
Father had the weapon in his stomach to prove it...........  
  
I left the farm, and headed towards Lake Hyrulia.........  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I found the lake, covered all over the place with dark blood, and soon realized the bodies  
  
that were spreadng it.....Zora's.....  
  
Did they die at the lake or did something, or someone pull there bodies here?  
  
I was soon to find out.......  
  
At the big tree in the middle of the lake, stood IT.......  
  
Ripping yet, another body with his barehands......  
  
IT turned, and IT saw me...........  
  
IT then ran along the bridge and throught the entrance to the lake....  
  
I ran to the tree to see who's body it was THIS time....  
  
Turned out to be the Zora King.......big bloat was now nothing but skin, and surrounding it  
  
was his own insides....  
  
this sickened me.......the blood from the King oozed off the piece of land and into the lake  
  
I watched as it hit the water and spread........  
  
I stood up looked around for a moment, remembering that there was some entrance to the Zora   
  
Cave here.....  
  
I found it easy...it was the hole with all the blood coming out...I don't think I want to  
  
explore in there next...  
  
I straightened myself out... I then headed for the Market......... 


	4. JoURnal 4 to Reality

"Heart of Time"  
  
~Journal 4 to Reality~  
  
The market was as dead as can be...it was littered with corpse, and splatted with blood everywhere  
  
some houses had a little fire going on or something, others were already burnt.......  
  
I walked towards the Temple of Time only to find it burnt down to its very foundation....  
  
I walked through the rubble and found peices of shiny stones, probably the jewels I had once sought   
  
out to find??   
  
I walked away from the rubble and went to see how the Castle was doing.......  
  
As I approached the castle, I started to notice the many bodies impaled through the spear fence...  
  
crows flew around their corpse, eating it peice by peice....   
  
I got to the doors and barely touching it, it fell down....  
  
I looked inside to see that dead guards covered the floors of the hallway  
  
That's when it happened.....I had a, as they say.."flashback"...  
  
I was running down that hall again.......  
  
I snapped back into reality and looked down the hall...there lay a door and behind it came sounds  
  
I walked, careful not to step onto any bodies, I dont know why though.......  
  
I crept closer and closer to the doors...  
  
The sounds came faster and more louder, they were like, scraping sounds or something.....  
  
I pushed the door aside a little............  
  
-~Reality~-  
  
The smell of blood filled my nose, I pushed open the door only to find a guard crawling  
  
along the floor.....  
  
I stared at him, snapped back to reality and tried to help him..  
  
"Who did this to you??"  
  
I turned him around only to find his chest cut open revealing part of his heart.....  
  
I looked back through the hallway and back at teh bodies and noticed the same thing..  
  
the guard stuttered for a moment, then pointed towards the King's Throne....  
  
There he sat....the ruler of Hyrule dead, and cut wide open......next to him lied his   
  
heart...beating ever soo slowly.......  
  
The guard in my hand soon breathed his last breath and was gone...  
  
I dropped him and headed to the throne....  
  
I peered around it and noticed an opening behind the throne...  
  
I pushed it to reveal a staircase barely lit by dieing torches, I headed down......  
  
As i walked down..I noticed some engravings and pictures on the wall....  
  
They showed a heart....a pitch black heart....the picture also shows of a character holding   
  
heart.. but since this staircase was badly lit, I think I might be wrong.......  
  
There were words etched into the wall....  
  
"Thy heart that beats for all life  
  
Thy heart that cries out blood  
  
Tis the heart that can change everyones fate  
  
Thy heart of time  
  
  
  
Ever so beating, It awaits to be found"  
  
I don't know what that meant, but maybe all teh guards and everyone that was dead...maybe IT  
  
was looking for the Heart of Time.......  
  
I continued down teh staircase and saw a door..........  
  
This was the moment...my hand grabbed hold of the knob......I turned it, walked in   
  
to find out who IT was..........IT was----------------  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
There are 2 different endings to this story, i know i must haev rushed it or something and messed the story up  
  
but I need to finish it cause Ive been busy lately and just wanted to finish it, lazy me...  
  
Well I hope you enjoy the 2 endings and look out for Macarena of Time!!!! 


	5. Ending 1

"Heart of Time"  
  
--Ending 1--  
  
I stood there in the open doorway....staring at Zelda......  
  
"Why??" I asked  
  
"The heart of time....is important to me...I NEED it" was all she coughed out  
  
"What??"   
  
with that she jumped on me with the knife in hand...dripping blood...  
  
"I've basically searched everyone but you and me...guess who Im gonna check first"  
  
My eyes widened...  
  
This was the end.....  
  
She dug the knife into my skin...It hurt , I was in pain....I could feel my warm blood, dripping  
  
from my skin to the floor, and her fingers ripping open my chest.........  
  
She ripped out....The Heart of Time......I saw excitment in her eyes......but I never knew   
  
what she did with it...............  
  
Thy Heart of Time.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Heart of Time: Awakening~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--- COMING SOON!!! 


	6. Ending 2

"Heart of Time"  
  
--Ending 2--  
  
I stood there in the open doorway...........staring at myself...........  
  
Everything started coming together now.....the dreams............I was the only one alive..  
  
Everything had just been a brief flashback of what I have done...IT was me......  
  
I saw myself standing over a altar of some sort.........I walked up.........  
  
another quick flashback smacked right into me.........I remembered everything now......  
  
I looked at myself at the altar.....as he read the last few words out loud, something happened  
  
The altar opened up, and in it looked like the inside of a body.......  
  
There was an empty whole, where I guessed the heart should be...and thats when It happened...  
  
I watched myself.....my chest was pumping and coming alive....thats when the Heart of Time ripped out of his chest  
  
and fell into the whole in the altar, completing everything.....the altar closed and sealed with a dark light.....  
  
I watched myself drop onto the floor ...............I was dead....  
  
I looked at my hands which soon grew transparent......and then felt myself drift away.......  
  
~~~~~~~Heart of Time: Awakening~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------Coming Soon!! 


End file.
